Welcome to high school
by kagome4t661
Summary: Mimi Marquez, just escaped from a family disater. Her mother and two siblings go to America, There mimi goes to a high school, and gets lost in love, and drama! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay I just deciding to write this randomly, okay no not really. I wanted to write cause I really liked this one story, but the ending was pretty crapy. So high school fic. Oh and no drug use with the main characters, but with the parents. R&R. you can flame me, and tell me to put the drugs use in it. Please don't tho.

Here we go!!

Mimi stepped out of her mother's car, "Adiós cariño! tener un buen día en la escuela!'' 'Adiós mamá.'' The sixteen-year-old called back lazily, as she slamed the car door. It was her first day at a new school. In the middle of the year. Her family had to.. well… escape. She walked up to the office. "Hi… Im Mim…Maria Marquez. " The secretary looked up. "oh, yes.. have a seat" Mimi threw her one strape bag on the floor and slumped down into a chair.

After a few minutes, the secretary looked up and said "okay take this note to you're homeroom teacher Mr. Johnston. "great." She stood up and grabed the note from her hand. She gave a weak smile to her and left "thanks"

***In class***

Roger Davis was sitting in class with a lazy look in his eye. He really hated Mr. Johnston; he was always treating like they were 5-year-olds. The only thing he liked about this class is that all of his friends were in this class. And his girlfriend… April.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "come in" Mr. Johnston yelled. The door walked in and rogers heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first chapter sucked royally… but I PROMIS this one will be longer and better. R&R!!

Roger looked...no stared in awe at the girl who walked into his class. She had long straggly black hair, which was tied in a half ponytail, yet still reached her mid back. She wore a black tank top covered by a thin dark purple tie sweater, and long tight black pants. She obviously a Latino. Roger had never seen anyone like her.

April noticed that _her_ boyfriend was ogling the new girl. She looked at her then, at her boyfriend. Oh, this wasn't going to happen.

Mimi handed the note to the teacher. "oh, so your our new student… Maria Marquez" " Ya but everyone calls me Mimi. " The teacher smiled "very well mimi. Why dont you have a seat next to Angel" He pointed to a seat next a girl with short black hair. "okay."

She smiled at the teacher. And went to sit down to the empty seat next to the girl who was waving her down.

She went to sit down with the black haired girl "hi im Angel" Mimi smiled at her "hey! Its nice to meet you. " The two girls began talking at fast pace. The teacher noticing he had completly lost his class. He threw his hands up in the air and said ``alright, do what ever you want, jsut dont trash the place!`` With that he sat at his desk and began marking.

Mimis eyes soon found roger. OMG! She thought, he totally had that rocker look going. He wore a leather jacket, that coverd a blue shirt, and blue jeans. She thought he was ao cute. She already had one boyfriend.. but it didnt work out in the end.

Roger saw mim straing at him, and immedietly stood up to walk over, but as soon as he ws about 5 stepes from her, April threw her arms around him, and gave him a passionate kiss.

Mimi rolled her eyed, and said "wow." And continued to talk to Angel.

Roger knew that talking to mimi wasnt going to be easy.

Hope that was lonf enough!! Thanks to Orlissa92 for her harsh yet helpful critisime.

I will update ASAP! Thanks soooo much!

Oh and to all those who needed help with the translations

Bye honey, have a good day school!

And

Bye mom.

Hope that helped! ALSO if any was confused with mim running away, lets jsut say she had father issues. Thats all im saying for now!!

Bye

Luv ya

xoxoxoxxoo


	3. Flashback

Okay, now im not usually sensitive, but im getting a little peeved of here. Im going to do a flashback chapter of Mimi's life just so everyone can get caught up. Pardon the language here.

_Flashback._

_A 15-year-old Mimi sat on her chair reading on Friday night at her house in New Mexico. Her father was out with the boys, and her mother was putting her siblings to bed._

_Suddenly the door swung open, and in stepped her father. Drunk._

"_Mimi, get your ass in the kitchen!" She quickly got up and ran towards the kitchen. She knew that when her dad was in a rage, it was better to not make him wait. _

" _Listen you little whore! When I come home I expect a hot fucking meal on the table ready for me!!" With that he slapped her hard across the face. _

_Mimi was used to having her father abuse her, when he came home drunk…which was usually every night, so all she did was flinch and got to working on his dinner. _

" _Cold hard unfeeling bitch!" He yelled at her. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground and began kicking her. Mimi began to cry in pain._

_Her mother had heard her husband walk in the house, and yell at Mimi. She told the kids to stay in their rooms. She ran down stairs to find him kicking her daughter._

" _STOP!!" Mimi recognized that voice. Her mothers. Her father stopped kicking at turned on her mother._

" _How dare you speak against me! After all I do for this family!" _

"_You have absolutely no right to hit our daughter like that! And you do NOTHING good at all for this family" Her mother yelled back. _

" _This little slut is my child! I will do whatever I please with her! And I can do the same with you!" _

_As he approached Mimi's mother a chair was whacked across his head. He fell down, and behind him was Mimi. _

_Mimi looked down at her unconscious father, and looked back up to her mother with sorry eyes. _

" _Oh mom! Im so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me!" She crouched down and started to cry. Her mother rushed over and hugged her. " Shh, shh, its okay sweetie. We're going to leave." _

_Mimi stopped crying at looked at her mother. " Leave? How?" Her mother looked nervous. " I don't know…but we certainly can't stay here." Mimi realized what her mother was saying._

_She thought for a moment, and then said, " We'll use my collage money to travel to America, and get a house." Her mother smiled at her and hugged her again " Oh sweetie, you are the best. But are you sure you want to do this?" Mimi didn't need any time to think._

"_Yes." _

So there you go, a little bit of Mimi's life. Thanks again to everyone who gave me some VERY harsh and helpful cristism.

I will update very soon. Thanks guys!

Sarah

Peace.

Xoxoxoxxxo.

P.S I will try to make my next chapter even longer, and I try to use your suggestions.


	4. Life Café

Okay, okay I know!!! IM SORRY! I haven't updated in a while! (_Hides under a rock to avoid angry people_) But this chapter will be VERY long! Enjoy!

Mimi looked up from her schedule to find her next class. She had no idea where class 321 was! She looked in one of the doors, and found a couple fiercely making out. She quickly shut the door, and ran the hall.

She finally found her class, after MUCH confusion. It was math, she was pretty good at math, and it passed by fast. It was finally lunch; she had decided to go to this café she saw on the way to school. It was life café.

Mimi tugged her leopard jacket around her more tightly. Any other girl wouldn't be caught dead wearing that coat. But for Mimi it meant something special.

Flashback

_Mimi, her mother, and two brothers sat around the Christmas tree. Her father was passed out on the bed upstairs. The two young ones rapidly tearing the colourful paper. Mimi sat smiling, when a box was shoved in her face. _

_She looked over at her mother, who was smiling from ear to ear. " Here chica. Take it" Mimi looked at the box. " Mama, I said I didn't want to get anything. We don't have enough money for me" Her mother smiled _

" _I know, but you can't just not get anything! It's Christmas! Please for me take it!" _

_Mimi smiled at her mom. She took the package, and began to open it. Inside the package was a long leopard print coat. Mimi hugged her mother. " Gracia mama!"_

_Then all the celebration was ended when Mimi's hung over father came into the living room._

_End of Flashback._

Mimi shuddered at the last part. Her father was very un-happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. She had gotten a black eye that day.

She put that all behind her as she walked into the Life Café. She looked around; she recognized some of the people there from her school.

She sat down at a table and looked at the table across from her. There saw the rocker guy that was in her Geography class. He was sitting with her "very" Apparent girlfriend who was practically draped over him, a blond guy with glasses, two other girls, and what looked like to be a drag queen.

She quickly looked over to the waitress who came over to take her order. She smiled at her and said, " Do you have any job application forms?" The waitress sized her and smiled "of course." She walked away with a peppy step.

Mimi wanted to get a job no matter what. She wanted to help her family so much. She was lucky to even have this money for this lunch.

When the waitress gave her salad and her water, she passed her an application form and a pen. " Thank you so much" Mimi said. " No problem" the waitress called over her shoulder.

She took a bit out of her salad and started to fill out her form.

_Meanwhile. (Roger's POV)_

I saw the new girl Mimi walk into the Café. I watched her talk to the waitress about something. When I saw the waitress come back with a…. is that A SALAD?? And a piece of paper. I think she is applying for a job.

I guess April noticed it too. " OMG she actually applying for job here? What a loser!" She sneered, and everyone gave an encouraging giggle. Mimi hears this and looked over at us, she saw us laughing at her, and looked down to her salad in shame.

I looked over at Angle, who was the only one that wasn't laughing. I looked at her in confusion. " Angel what's up?" She looked over at Mimi. " I'm going to check something out" With that she stood up and left us, and walked over to Mimi's table.

_Back to Mimi._

Mimi was finishing eating her salad. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible; she heard the comment April said about her. But before she could get the check. The drag queen she saw before sat down in the empty chair across from her.

" Hi! Im Angel. Remember we meet in Geography?" She took out her hand and Mimi shook it. She smiled at her. "Of course, I remember!" Mimi smiled at the girl. " I'm sorry to be blunt but I wanted to know if you were Mexican?" Angel suddenly blunted out. Mimi sweetly smiled and said " Actually I am." Angel grinned from ear to ear. " That's great! Finally someone to talk to in Spanish!"

Mimi Quietly giggled, as Angel rapidly talked to her Spanish. _Maybe…_Mimi thought _this school won't be so bad._

I hope that's long enough for you! Please be kind to me! Im sick! Xoxoxo

Kagome4t661.

Peace.

I'll update soon!


	5. the park

Sorry for not updating, but you people did NOT review at all! So here it is! This chapter is when Roger and Mimi finally meet! Here we go! And if I owned rent…A cure for cancer would be found… but sadly I do not… 

Mimi woke up on Saturday morning, in her the room she shared with her two brothers.

Mimi panicked for moment thinking her father would up any time. But then she relaxed when she realised that her father was not around anymore.

Mimi smiled to herself, and got up very quietly, so as to not wake up anyone in the house (her mom was just next door).

She tiptoed down stairs into the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. She made some eggs, and some pancakes. About an hour later her brothers came running down the stairs, and came right up to her and started to jump up and down yelling.

"Está el desayuno listo todavía?"_Is breakfast ready yet?_ One asked. "Qué es esto?" _what is it? _The other asked. "Me puede dar algunas?"_can I have some? _The first one asked again. Then they both said "POR FAVOR!!!!??" _Please!!!??" _

Mimi smiled, at them and said (A/N im too lazy to keep on translating in Spanish, on and im sorry if its bad, I haven't used it in a while, so please pretend its in Spanish!)

" Breakfast is almost ready, and im making some pancakes for you, so sit down and I'll serve it for you." The two boys raced to the table and sat down. Mimi laughed at gave her brothers breakfast.

Then Mimi's mother came down the stairs with her work clothes on. " Hey chakita! I'm so sorry but I have a job interview in 15 minutes!" Mimi squealed and hugged her mom.

" Mama that's fantastique! Im so happy for you!" " Thanks Chica! That reminds me… would you watch the boys for me?"

Mimi smiled at her mother "Of course I will! I don't mind!" The two boys who were listening in on the conversation jumped up from their seats and ran up to Mimi jumping up and down saying "Can we go to the park? Hun? Can we? Please?"

Mimi kneeled down top get to their height and said, "Of course we can. Why don't you go get your coat and we'll go soon" The two boys ran out of the kitchen and got their coats in record time.

Mimi's mother laughed at this. " Well it looks like we will both have a busy day! She hugged Mimi then ran out the door yelling over her shoulder " Bye! Have fun!"

Mimi walked a little behind her brothers as they ran towards the park. When they reached the park the two boys ran towards the park.

Mimi yelled after them " Be careful!" She smiled to herself as she watched her brothers play without a care in the world. She thanked the gods that they were safe from their father.

As she walked towards the happy boys, she past a bench that a guy with a familiar face sitting on it. He looked up at her and looked surprised.

" Hey you're the new girl at my high school right?" He stood up. Mimi smiled at him, and said, " Yep, that's me. I'm Mimi, nice to meet you." She put out her hand. Roger just looked at her, and said with his eyes _a handshake? _Mimi pulled back her hand and smiled weakly as she thought _okay that was awkward. _

There was a long silence between them before Mimi said, " so you're roger right?" Roger looked at her puzzled before saying " Ya that's me but how…" " Angel told me." Mimi cut him off.

" Oh ya Angel, you two hit it off didn't you?" Mimi smiled at him "Ya I guess we did."

There was another awkward between until Mimi youngest brother broke the silence by jumping on Mimi's back yelling "PIGGY-BACK!!!"

Mimi laughed and turned around in circles with her brother laughing hysterically. Once she was finished she looked at her other brother who was tiptoeing up to roger, looking like he was going to jump on his back

" Markus! NO!" But it was too late. Markus had already jumped on his back. "Piggy back!" Roger looked confused but he decided to play along. He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to make a good impression towards Mimi. So Roger grabbed the little boys legs and began running with him.

Mimi smiled lightly, and took off with him. The four raced around the park before Roger and Mimi put the boys. The raced off again. Mimi smiled at Roger.

"I'm so sorry" She started saying it with a laugh in her throat. " I don't what came over him" Roger looked over at the Latina. " it's okay" He looked at his watch, he was supposed to meet April over half an hour ago.

He looked up at Mimi " I have to go" Mimi looked back him " Okay… well it was nice meeting you… and thank you." He smiled at her " No problem. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Roger reached the café 5 minutes later. He had told April to meet him outside. He was about to go inside when he heard giggling around the corner. He went to go investigate, and what he saw made his heart stop.

There with her hands around some guys neck who was busy kissing and licking her neck… was April. HIS April.

April stopped giggling when she heard someone walk over. She looked over and saw Roger staring blankly at her. She smiled wickedly at him. At broke off from the guy who was sucking her neck. " Oh hi Roger. Look when you didn't come I called my OTHER boyfriend. Sorry you found out this way... but I was going to dump you anyway. See ya"

She grabbed the man hand and walked right past him into the café. Roger had so many emotions running through him. Hurt, anger, betrayal. He had a good mind to go in there and tell her off… but he needed time to think. He turned around and let his feet take him somewhere… anywhere.

Soon he found himself at the park. Why? He had no clue. He sat down on the nearest park bench and put his hands in his head. He was deep in thought when a voice broke his thoughts. "Roger?" a sweet voice asked, " is that you?" Roger lifted his head to meet with a pair of brown eyes… Mimi's eyes.

Mimi had been walking through the park again after taking the boys for ice cream when she saw a figure that looked roger. When she walked closer, she knew that he suspicions were correct.

Roger looked up at Mimi. Mimi saw pain in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Roger put his head back in his hands " My girlfriend was cheating on me. I caught her and she didn't even deny it. She dumped me right on the spot." He had no idea who he just told her that. But there was something about her that made want to confess everything.

When Mimi heard his story she felt a pang in her heart. She knew how he felt. She told the boys to go ff and play. She sat down and slowly put her hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort. Roger felt he hand on his should. And turned upwards towards her so that he was facing her. She smiled slightly. " I know how you feel. And you're feelings about this are normal. It's okay… its'...Uh... it's her loss."

Roger smiled weakly at her. "Thanks" Suddenly her youngest brother came up to her. "Can we go home now??" He whined. The two looked at each other. " Go home. I'll be okay" Mimi gave an encouraging smile retracted her hand and stood up. " Alright then. I'm glad you're okay." She took out a piece of paper and a pencil that was in her hair (A/N am I the only who does this??) She scribbled down something and handed it to roger. "If you wanna talk , just call me k?" Roger took the paper and mutterd "thanks"

" No problem... um... I'll see you at school. Bye" With that she turned and walked away with her brothers trailing along

Roger smiled and looked at the piece of paper. Maybe. Just Maybe. It wasn't too late for love.

Hope y'all like it!!! My longest chapter EVER!!!!

Now hit that beautiful little blue button an REVIEW! Oh and take it easy on me.

Peace out!


End file.
